1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the recovery of copper from chalcopyrite (CuFeS2).
The present invention is a process for recovering copper from chalcopyrite that is based on leaching copper into a solution and thereafter recovering copper from the solution.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been a number of proposals to use particular windows of redox potential to leach chalcopyrite.
International application PCT/GB97/00585 (WO98/39491) in the name of Anthony Pinches discloses one such redox-potential window proposal.
The International application discloses a process for leaching copper from chalcopyrite using a solution containing ferric ions and dissolved oxygen to oxidise copper in chalcopyrite into a soluble form.
The process disclosed in the International application is characterised by controlling the surface potential of the chalcopyrite during the leaching step to be within a range of 350 to 450 mV measured against a standard Calomel reference electrode.
The International application discloses that controlling the surface potential within the range of 350 to 450 mV makes it possible to achieve acceptable leaching rates.